DTB Shoot for the Stars
by Conductor Neko
Summary: A student has a chance encounter with the enigmatic Li Shengshun, and finds herself falling in love. Unbeknownst to her however, Li is actually Hei, a Contractor who acts as an assassin for the Syndicate.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me! Enjoy

* * *

The warm summer night felt so airy and comforting compared to your stuffy apartment you thought. (Y/n) had been cooped up studying for finals so long that even a walk outside felt like a short vacation.

You looked up at the stars and inhaled the fragrant summer air.

_Sweet_, you thought, _sweet like cherry blossoms in full bloom._

Not that any _were _still blooming, but the gentle breeze still carried hints of the passing spring. Soothed immensely by the relaxing ambience of the park, you closed your eyes to the sliver moon and its' backdrop of faint stars. Folding your hands on your lap, you let yourself grow drowsy upon the warm park bench. The peace was short lived, however.

"Um, excuse me miss. It's dangerous to fall asleep in a place like this."

You open your eyes, startled, to find a young man in a dark green windbreaker standing a few feet in front of you. He had messy black hair that draped across his face and cut off at the top of his neck. His eyes were dark and intent; they drew you to his face which was laced with apparent concern. After a speechless moment, you catch yourself blushing and shot up off the bench.

"Oh, um I'm sorry-I guess I must've drifted off-um thank you, I um-"

"No need to apologize miss," the stranger interjected. "I just wanted to caution you. The city can be a dangerous place at night."

Flattered by the young man's concern, you bowed and repeated your thanks.

"Really, it's nothing," he countered. "Be careful on your way home."

The young man offered you a timid smile before placing his hands into his pockets and heading towards the opposite end of the park. You stood there watching him until he turned the corner, still reeling slightly from the embarrassment.

_What if I actually did fall asleep and someone like him hadn't shown up? Would I have slept there through the night? Or something worse…_

You shook your head as if to shake off those negative thoughts and turned towards the direction of your apartment. The moon was higher in the sky than before and you realize that you'd been out longer than you'd planned to. Suddenly feeling a rush of exhilaration, you walk at a good pace kicking up small clouds from the gravel path underfoot. Tonight, the dirt it left on your shoes and socks didn't concern you in the slightest. Your thoughts buzzed around you, preoccupying you…

_Gah! How embarrassing for some random guy to show up like that! Had I even brushed my hair today? _You push a hand over your bangs. _Good, at least I didn't look_ _like I haven't been outside in weeks. But that guy… He was sorta cute, in that shy kinda way. He didn't look young enough to go to my school. Right, school!_

You push yourself out of your daze to remind yourself that you need to finish preparing for earth science. You promised your friends to write the first twenty questions on the study guide.

_I wonder what they're up to right now. Yuki's probably hanging out with her boyfriend, though she'll regret it tomorrow if she doesn't find some time to study. And Kaname? Probably last minute cramming. All of us busy, busy, busy studying like there's no tomorrow. Even dad's been busy at the company lately…_

So you thought about all the busy people and all their busy lives and wondered,

"I wonder why he didn't look busy?"

A tall figure with both the light of the moon and darkness of the night tossed together on his frame. Mesmerizing eyes as black as the vast expanse of sky above you…

You clear your head one last time. Now is not the time to think about handsome men conjured by the night. Finals are approaching.


	2. Chapter 1

—

Ten years ago, an anomaly by the name of Hell's Gate suddenly appeared in Tokyo. The area that had previously been there vanished, along with the night sky. Fake stars replaced the old ones. A massive wall was built around the Gate to isolate the dangers that lurked behind it. You don't know how or why, but the world has been changed ever since. Tiny fragments from your childhood point to a shift of sorts; mostly internally. The city adopted a stricter curfew, new corporations like Pandora popped up near the Gate, and strange cults started up to try and find answers to questions we weren't sure of. The change was somewhere deep below the tranquil surface. The public, including yourself, remained oblivious; only occasionally would a hole be torn between the surface and the realm below in cases of bizarre murders and strange rumors. But for you right now, the world is small and relatively simple; studying for school, aiming to get into a good university, hanging out with friends. Daily life was unchanged for the most part… Until a chance encounter spiraled everything out of control.

—

One week later, finals have ended

"(Y/N)!"

"What?!", you snap out of it startled by Yuki yelling your name an inch from your face.

Yuki reclined back into the booth with a look bordering annoyance.

"Wasn't it you who wanted to celebrate the end of finals week?" she asked you. "Poor Kaname has been waiting forever for you to decide what to order. Let's not keep Mr. Desperate waiting any longer".

Kaname turned away from the table seemingly choking on his ice water and blushing a furious red.

"Who're you calling desperate?! It's not like I'm interested in anyone at the moment you dumbass!" Kaname countered unconvincingly.

His voice had faltered half way through when he'd glanced in your direction. Weird.

"Well whatever then (it's obvious to everyone else anyway)," replied Yuki. "We need to decide what we want before a waiter comes by. Done yet (y/n)?"

"Uh, yeah I guess I'll just take a chocolate milkshake. I heard they're pretty good here."

"Alright then, we're set. Ah, someones coming over here. Waiter!"

Yuki enthusiastically flagged down the waiter right as he turned down the aisle. He stopped and turned to face the table while taking out a small notepad. Wait a second was that…

_"__I know you!" _you exclaim slapping your hands down on the table and raising yourself upwards.

The waiter flinched and looked at you, his eyes brimming with recognition and surprise.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "You're the girl who fell asleep on the bench last week!"

Your blush when you hear your friends chuckling at your expense.

"Seriously? You fell asleep at the park?" Yuki asks grinning.

You try to ignore her and focus on the black haired waiter._ This must be _fate, _to bump into a super cute guy twice._

"The name's Li Shengshun" he informed you while holding out his hand.

"Oh and I'm (y/n)" you say shaking his hand. It was a firm yet simultaneously gentle handshake. _And his hands are sooo soft. _"And these are my friends Yuki and Kaname"

"Nice to meet you" Li replied smiling.

"No, the pleasure is ours" piped your companions.

Li looked back at his notepad and removed the pen from its loop hole.

"Everyone ready to order then?"

"Yes, _finally_" Yuki droned. Kaname ordered first.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with cherry soda and…"

—

Later that night outside the restaurant…

Li exits the restaurant from the staff entrance located on the rear of the restaurant. An older man wearing a coat and matching brown cap is reading a newspaper by the dim light from the shop next door.

"Popular with the ladies tonight, eh?" the man chuckled.

"Ladies?"

"Those high school girls who sat by the window. Looked like one even knew you. You remember don't cha? With the (h/c) hair?"

Li began walking towards the street while he responded.

"No need to worry Huang. Just someone I bumped into on a stroll last week. She remembered me was all."

"Well don't forget, you've one week to secure the package, Hei."

"I'm on it" replied Li as he turned the corner, leaving the man named Huang to his personal musings.

"Such a cold bastard," Huang grumbled. "I'll never understand these goddamn contractors."


End file.
